Beautiful Disaster
by azurazhfr
Summary: Draco tertawa. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang berada didekapannya sekarang, tunangannya, berubah drastis dari Hermione Granger ke Hermione Riddle. "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana wajah potter dan weasel saat melihatmu seperti ini?" Hell is empty and all the devils are here.
1. First : Hypocritical

Chapter 1

.

.

 _ **My only love sprung from my only hate.**_

 _ **Too early seen unknown, and known too late**_

 _ **Prodigious birth of love it is to me,**_

 _ **That I must love a loathed enemy.**_

-oOo-

"Please, Hermione. Aku benar benar tidak bisa mengerjakan essay ini, kau kan tahu aku harus berlatih quidditch. Please?" Ucap lelaki berambut merah itu dengan sorot memohon.

"Baiklah, Ron. Aku kerjakan isi dan penutupnya saja, kau harus tetap mengerjakan pembukanya" Hermione mendengus kesal.

"Deal! Thanks, Mione" Ujar Ron lalu berlari meninggalkan Hermione sendiri di perpustakaan.

Hermione berjalan menuju rak buku untuk menaruh buku yang sedari tadi tidak ia baca. Ia lelah harus terus berpura pura membaca buku yang bahkan sudah ia kuasai seluruh isinya.

Hermione menghela napas lalu merasakan jari jari lembut dan dingin pada tengkuknya, sarafnya bergelenyar menikmati sensasi sentuhan ini.

"Too tired to pretend, huh?" Lelaki itu berbisik di kupingnya, menghembuskan napas di daun telinganya "It'll be over soon, love"

"I know drake, aku hanya lelah menunggu ayah untuk membunuh potter dan si rambut merah itu, kenapa harus menunggu lama saat aku bisa langsung membunuhnya saat ia berada di hadapanku?" Hermione berbalik lalu merapatkan diri kedalam lelaki bersurai platina itu.

Draco tertawa. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang berada didekapannya sekarang, tunangannya, berubah drastis dari Hermione Granger ke Hermione Riddle.

"Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana wajah potter dan weasel saat melihatmu seperti ini?" Draco menyeringai melihat Hermione yang sedang meraba dada bidangnya.

Hermione mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Draco "Make sure you'll take the picture of it, love" Ia berbisik lalu menjilat daun telinga Draco, mengecup garis rahangnya.

"I will" Ucap Draco sambil membuka jubah Hermione.

-oOo-

Hermione dan Draco sedang berada di ruang latihan di Malfoy Manor, napas keduanya terengah engah. Hermione menatap Draco garang, sedang Draco hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

"Ingatkan aku lagi, sweetheart. Untuk apa aku berlatih bela diri sedangkan aku bisa memantrai apapun hanya dengan tanganku?" Hermione mengibaskan jarinya, dan seketika lemari di ruang itu terbakar.

"Kau tetap membutuhkan latihan fisik, ini juga akan menambah konsentrasimu, manis. Lagipula, kapan lagi kau melihat aku berkeringat, eh?" Draco terkekeh

"Oh you're teasing me, Mr. Malfoy. I will get tou down" Hermione tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kanannya

"Try me, Ms. Riddle"

Hermione menerjang Draco, mengarahkan tinjunya pada rahang Draco, namun Draco memegang tangannya lalu mengecupnya cepat. Hermione berputar untuk menendang Draco, tapi Draco lebih dulu memegang bahunya lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

Hermione mengerang, "Is that hurt, pretty? Kau mengaku kalah?" Draco menyeringai lalu menundukan kepala untuk menciumnya,

Hermione melingkarkan satu kakinya pada pinggul Draco, saat bibir mereka terpaut satu senti, Hermione berbisik "You wish, Malfoy!" Lalu berguling ke kanan dan merubah posisi, Hermione mengunci bahu Draco dibawahnya dengan lengan bawahnya.

"Oke, pelajaran ketujuh dariku, sayang. Don't let your enemy distract you" ucap Draco terengah.

"Say it to yourself, fiance" Hermione menjilat bibir bawah Draco sensual, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Hey, kau tak akan melanjutkannya?" Draco merajuk kesal, masih dalam posisi terbaring.

"Melanjutkan apa? Aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun" Hermione mengangkat bahunya sambil lalu.

"I hate you, fiancee" Draco berteriak pada Hermione yang meninggalkannya.

"I love you too, Drake" Hermione lalu tertawa.

-oOo-

Seluruh pelahap maut berkumpul di meja makan malfoy manor untuk menyantap makan malam. Hermione duduk di sebelah kanan kepala meja dengan Draco di sebelah kirinya, dan ayahnya-Voldemort di kepala meja.

"Hermione sayang, kudengar kau berhasil mengalahkan Draco pada sesi latihanp tadi?" Bellatrix mengerling pada Hermione.

"Exactly, aunt Bells!" Hermione menyeringai lalu melirik Draco.

"Satu kali menang, dari tujuh kali latihan. Not that pride, Mia" Draco memandang Hermione seolah menasihati.

"Too much talking, Drakie. What can you do, huh?" Hermione mendengus

Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hermione dan berbisik "I can shag you all the time, love" Hermione terbelalak mendengarnya sedang Draco hanya tertawa.

Seketika sosok di kepala meja berdiri, seluruh manusia di tempat itu diam menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"As you know, hogwarts kali ini diawasi oleh kementrian sihir yang sebenarnya melumpuhkan aksi mereka untuk melawanku" Voldemort berkata lantang, seisi ruang makan tergelak medengarnya

"Hermione," Voldemort menoleh kepada putrinya.

"Yes, Master?" Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia harus memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan Master alih alih 'father'

"Lead him to me" Voldemort berkata dalam bahasa parse.

"Why should I do that, father? Remember that I'm your daughter instead your henchman" Hermione menantang dengan bahasa parse seperti ayahnya.

Suasana di meja makan terlewat panas. Panas secara harfiah. Karena hermione mulai mendatangkan pusaran angin panas di sekelilingnya dengan sihirnya. Gadis itu bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat dan mantra, dengan hanya menghendakinya, maka itu akan terjadi.

Mata Voldemort berkilat oleh amarah dan sepercik rasa takut.

"Im your father, Hermione. Kau harus melakukan semua yang kukatakan." Ia mendesis, lalu menghilang dengan gumpalan asap hitam.

-oOo-

 **Hey guys! It's my first time, so I'm a lil bit nervous :3 well, tell me should I continue it or no? Your review and suggestion will means a lot :)**


	2. Second : The Act

**-oOo-**

 **My tongue will tell the anger of my heart,**

 **Or else my heart concealing it will break.**

 **-oOo-**

Hermione turun dari kompartemennya bersama Ron dan Harry, ketiganya sedang tertawa membayangkan saat shapeshifter berubah menjadi Professor Snape yang berpakaian wanita di tahun ketiga.

Tiba tiba ada sekumpulan siswa yang menabrak mereka dari belakang diiringi gelak tawa.

"Scarhead, Redhead apakah yang kau tertawakan lebih lucu dari saat kau memuntahkan siput?" Draco dan antek anteknya terbahak.

"Oh, yang pasti lebih lucu dari tanda gelap di lengan kirimu, Malfoy," Harry berkata datar, Ron dan Hermione menatapnya kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Harry?" Ron menatap Harry tak percaya.

"Maksudku sudah sangat jelas, Ron. Ferret ini sudah menjadi penyembah Voldemort," Harry mendelik pada Draco.

Draco mendesis dengan tangan kanan yang sudah terkepal sementara teman teman slytherinnya sudah menatap Harry penuh amarah.

"Oke, kau sudah keterlaluan Harry. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Hermione menarik lengan Harry dan Ron pelan.

"Shit, Mudblood! No one ask your opinion," Draco menatap garang pada Hermione

"Stay away from her, Malfoy!" Ron melangkah tepat ke depan Hermione, memberi batas antara Hermione dan Malfoy.

"Try to be a hero, Weasel?" Draco mengangkat alis kanannya, slytherin lainnya terkekeh

Ron mengepalkan tinjunya, siap menerjang Draco dengan satu hantaman.

"Biarkan saja, he's just a Malfoy, what'd you expect?" Hermione menarik Harry dan Ron. Ron mendengus sebal, sedang Harry hanya menyelidik Draco dengan matanya.

-oOo-

Hermione berdiri di samping Danau Hitam, memikirkan satu dan lain hal. Mulai dari bagaimana cara membawa Potter lebih dekat pada ayahnya, bagaimana mengontrol sihirnya di hadapan Ron dan Harry, hubungannya dengan Draco, dan yang terakhir, siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Tanpa harus menoleh pun ia tahu pasti siapa lelaki di belakangnya, tak ada tubuh lain di alam semesta yang sebegitu tepat mengunci tubuhnya.

Hermione menutup matanya, merasakan terpaan angin pada wajahnya dan hangat tubuh Draco pada punggung dan pinggangnya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Harry mengawasimu," Ucap Hermione pada lelaki di belakangnya

"Aku merindukanmu," Draco berbisik pada tengkuknya.

"Me too, Drake," Hermione balas berbisik.

"Tidak, aku merindukan Hermione Riddle."

Hermione berbalik menghadap Draco, lalu menutup matanya. Seketika rambutnya bertambah panjang, ikal rambutnya luntur bersamaan dengan bergantinya warna cokelat menjadi hitam.

Draco mengamati saat kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, mengubah iris hazel menjadi iris cokelat kehijauan.

Ini dia Hermione-nya, Hermione yang membuatnya bertahan meski disiksa di sisi gelap, Hermione dengan mata kehijauan dan rambut hitam berkilau.

"You're so beautiful. Have I ever told you that I love your raven hair?" Draco mengecup ujung hidung Hermione.

Hermione mendongak, tatapannya terkunci pada iris kelabu di hadapannya. "Kau tak takut padaku kan, Draco? Maksudku, karena aku putri Voldemort, atau karena sihirku yang abnormal?"

"Aku tak melihat alasan mengapa aku harus takut padamu, kenapa?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"It just.. I'm scared that one time I can hurt you." Hermione meneggelamkan wajahnya pada tulang selangka Draco, memeluk erat lelaki itu, seolah hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa mengeluarkan masalahnya.

"Shh.. love.. listen," Draco memegang dagu Hermione mengangkatnya agar ia bisa memandang wajahnya. "It's okay if someday you hurt me, cause I know you won't"

Draco menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Hermione, namun Hermione menoleh padanya dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Draco dengan cepat mengubah sudut, tubuh Hermione menekan pemuda itu, lengan Draco mengunci tepat di pinggulnya.

Dan mereka berciuman, amat perlahan dan panas dan penuh gelora. Hermione dapat mendengar nada kasar dalam napas Draco, ia membiarkan tangannya menjelajah bebas, meraba lengkung lengan Draco, turun ke dadanya, menyusuri garis garis otot, ujung ujung jemarinya menyentuh pinggul pemuda itu.

Hermione menggigil saat Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengecup sepanjang rahangnya, mengisap titik denyut lehernya, lalu berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hermione saat Draco menjauhkan diri

"Ayahmu memanggilku." Draco merapikan bajunya

"Jadi kau akan ke rumahmu sekarang?" Tanya Hermione lagi sambil membantu Draco merapikan penampilannya.

"Aku akan ke manor," Sahut Draco, "Kaulah rumahku sekarang."

Hermione terpejam, Draco mengecup puncak kepala Hermione, lalu sosoknya lenyap diiringi gemerisik angin dan asap hitam.

-oOo-

"Aku benar benar yakin dia sudah memulai inisiasinya. Hermione, kau juga melihat kan saat ia menuju ke Knockturn Alley bersama ibunya? Terlihat sekali dari gelagatnya ia takut diikuti," Harry terus saja meracau sembari berjalan di ruang rekreasi, melewati perapian lalu ke sofa, kembali lagi ke perapian lalu ke sofa.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kulihat, Harry. Aku tidak yakin," Hermione menatap Harry di sebelah perapian "Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, Harry."

Harry berjalan melewati Hermione lalu duduk di sofa di depan gadis itu.

"Oke, guys. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Ron yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara.

"Harry Potter berpikir bahwa Draco Malfoy sudah menjadi Death Eater," Hermione berkata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry ke wajah Ron yang menatapnya pongo.

"Bloody hell. Apa yang diharapkan Voldemort dari bocah ingusan Malfoy?" Ron terkekeh melihat kedua sahabatnya

"Exactly. He's the loser, Harry. Voldemort can't expect much thing from him." Hermione kembali menatap Harry untuk meyakinkan lelaki itu.

"Tapi coba pikirkan, Hermione. Malfoy punya akses bebas di Hogwarts, ia juga memiliki teman dan kekuasaan yang bisa dikerahkan untuk menjalankan misinya, dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana murid murid memujanya, bukan? Jika Voldemort membutuhkan penyusup di Hogwarts, maka Malfoy adalah orang yang tepat," Ujar Harry kembali mengeluarkan hipotesanya.

Ron dan Hermione mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Hermione terlihat sedang berpikir keras sedang Ron mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya,

"Kalau memang Malfoy adalah penyusup, apa yang diincarnya?"

Hening.

Lalu,

"Kau, Harry." Hermione berkata dengan wajah datar, "Dari seluruh hal yang Voldemort inginkan di Hogwarts, kaulah yang paling diinginkan."

-oOo-

 **Heyy so this is chapter 2! Thanks for views and follows and favorites And thanks to _Kaame Yuu, AuroraDM, aquadewi, almira30, mel silvestre,_ and _Deera Dragoneella_ for the review, it really means a lot :')**

 **Hope you guys enjoy :D**

 **PS : Sorry if you don't like the physical changes of Hermione, I'm just tryin to make her 'more riddle' ;)**


	3. Third : Shadow

Chapter 3

.

.

 **Through my soul may set in darkness**

 **It will rise in perfect light.**

 **I have loved the stars too fondly,**

 **To be fearful of the night**

-oOo-

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat menuju hutan terlarang, menembus malam, memecah keheningan semesta yang sedang terlelap. Ia tampak sepucat hantu. Bibir membiru kedinginan, mata dilingkari warna gelap yang tampak cekung. Ia hampir menertawakan pemandangan bibirnya yang bergetar, giginya bergemeletuk tak terlihat.

Hanya satu yang ia tuju. Ia harus menemui gadis itu. Malam ini. Saat ini juga.

Hermione terkejut saat mendengar suara langkah bergemuruh turun, ia berbalik dan mendongak, lalu melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Draco," Hermione beringsut mendekat lalu menaruh tangannya di tengkuk lelaki di hadapannya, jarinya menyentuh rahang Draco "Apa yang terjadi?"

Draco memejamkan matanya, merasakan dingin yang tergantikan oleh sentuhan hangat dari tangan dan jari Hermione.

" _Let me breath_ ," Sahut Draco, ia menatap rambut hitam Hermione yang disinari cahaya bulan.

Hermione menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Draco, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Draco dengan panas tubuhnya. Ia meresapi setiap degup jantung Draco, menikmati nada nada yang menenangkan dari dadanya, nada nada yang mengatakan bahwa sekarang Draco ada untuknya.

"Hermione," Draco memulai, namun suaranya tersumbat di tenggorokan, napasnya tercekat.

"Apakah ini misi dari ayahku?" Hermione bertanya dengan kepala masih pada dada Draco. Jari jarinya menyusuri punggung Draco, merasakan lembutnya bahan dibawah kulitnya.

Draco mengangguk, "Aku harus membunuh Dumbledore."

Hermione mematung, untuk beberapa saat tak ada suara keluar dari mereka berdua, bahkan semesta pun urung berbicara.

Hermione perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, ia memandang Draco, mimik wajahnya mengeras.

" _Kill him_ ," Hermione berkata lantang.

Gadis itu dapat melihat keraguan di mata Draco. "Inikah yang membuatmu berbicara padaku? Inikah yang membuatmu menyuruhku menunggumu selarut ini? Kau tak bisa membunuhnya?"

"Hermione, kau mengenalku lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini," Draco mendesah lalu menyugar rambutnya.

"Tapi kau harus tetap melakukannya, Drake. Kau tahu siapa orang yang memerintahmu. Kau tahu siapa sosok di hadapanmu. Kau tahu siapa ayahku. Kau-" Hermione tercekat, ia seperti tersedak air liurnya sendiri, pita suaranya menegang, "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau tak melakukannya."

"Aku bisa mati? Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa aku tak bisa membunuh dan membiarkan seseorang yang begitu berjasa mati begitu saja, Mia" Sahut Draco

"Pergi. Kalau begitu, pergilah. Lari dari sini, sembunyi, jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu, _stay safe and sound."_ Hermione menatap mata Draco.

Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione, "Larilah bersamaku, Hermione."

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu pasti apa peranku dalam cerita ini. Aku bukan peran yang dapat dengan mudahnya pergi dan berpindah kubu, aku adalah peran yang harus bertahan di kegelapan sampai kegelapan itu sendirilah yang melenyapkanku." Hermione berkata pelan.

"Tapi kau punya pilihan. Kau selalu punya pilihan. Kau hanya tinggal membuatnya," Draco mengusap pipi Hermione yang kemerahan akibat dinginnya udara.

" _I'm a killer_ , Draco." Hermione menggeleng, menatap iris kelabu dihadapannya seolah sedang mencari sesuatu di mata itu, atau mencoba menggali sesuatu.

Draco seketika merasa pengelihatan dan pendengarannya mengabur, tergantikan oleh raungan, jeritan, api, dan asap.

Imajinya membentuk siluet seorang wanita yang sedang menggerak gerakkan jari tangannya, seorang lelaki berada di hadapan si wanita, mengerang kesakitan, napasnya tersumbat di tenggorokan, erangannya berubah menjadi lolongan panjang, tubuhnya remuk seketika diiringi percikan darah dan usus yang terburai.

Wanita itu tertawa. Api di sekelilingnya bertambah besar seiring meningginya gelak tawa. Asap mengepul memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan, rambut hitam si wanita berkibar diiring gumpalan hitam yang terbang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sekelompok orang berjubah hitam memandangi rumah terbakar itu dari puncak bukit, panas dari rumah itu terasa sampai ke tempat mereka berdiri. Gumpalan hitam menghampiri mereka, lalu berganti dengan sosok wanita berambut hitam dan bergaun hitam.

" _Lets finish this_ ," Si wanita berbisik menyeringai lalu mengangkat tangannya keatas dengan gerakan memutar, seketika rumah yang terbakar itu dikelilingi pusaran asap hitam, lalu hancur menjadi abu tanpa menyisakan satu batang kayu pun saat si wanita menjentikkan jarinya.

"Bagus, Hermione," Lelaki berambut pirang panjang disampingnya berkata.

Draco tersentak keluar dari imaji tersebut, ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu kembali fokus terhadap Hermione yang berada di hadapannya, napasnya terengah engah.

"Untuk apa itu tadi?" Tanya Draco

"Untuk mengingatkanmu siapa aku," Sahut Hermione, lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Draco dengan pikirannya.

-oOo-

Disinilah gadis itu sekarang, duduk di three broomstick bersama Ron dihadapannya, dan Harry yang sedang mengobrol dengan Professor Slughorn.

Hermione tengah tenggelam dengan pikirannya, ujung gelas menyentuh bibirnya saat Professor Slughorn berkata "Kau juga diundang, Granger."

Hermione menoleh lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Dengan senang hati, Sir" sahutnya tersenyum.

 _Oh, tentu saja aku senang jika bisa meremukan tulang tulangmu dengan tanganku, Slughorn-_ pikirnya

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Wallenby," ucap Professor Slughorn seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hermione ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan itu, namun tentu saja ia tak melakukannya, sudah bertahun tahun dia belajar mengontrol emosinya.

Trio Gryffindor itu sedang berjalan bersisian melewati salju saat suara jeritan wanita itu terdengar, spontan mereka langsung berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Aku sudah mempertingatkannya! Aku sudah memperingatkannya agar tak menyentuh benda itu!"

Gadis disampingnya tergolek diatas salju, lalu seketika tubuhnya terseret kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri lalu tersentak keatas, suara raungan terdengar dari kerongkongan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya tuhuh itu terpelanting ke permukaan tanah dengan keras. Semua orang yang berada di lokasi kejadian hanya mampu melongo, Hermione menatap nanar kedepan.

 _Sial,_

 _Pasti Draco._

 _._

 _._

Hermione berjalan cepat menuju dungeon segera setelah sesi interogasi oleh McGonagal, atensinya langsung menemukan lelaki berjubah hitam berdiri mematung di sudut ruangan. Ia berhenti tepat tiga langkah dibelakang punggung Draco.

"Kau kehilangan otak, Malfoy?" Seru Hermione

Draco berbalik, menatap Hermione datar.

"Kau seharusnya langsung membunuhnya!" lanjut Hermione, "Bukan menggunakan perantara yang hanya akan menambah jumlah saksi atas tindakanmu!"

"Kau bisa saja langsung datang ke ruangannya, menodongkan tongkatmu, lalu langsung-"

"Aku berusaha membuat semua ini serapi mungkin-" Seru Draco

"Atau kau mungkin bisa membuat ini secepat dan segesit mungkin!" Potong Hermine, "Kau tidak boleh meningalkan jejak atau membuka peluang bagi orang lain mengetahui rencanamu, Harry sudah melemparkan namamu sebagai tersangka, Draco."

Hermione menatap Draco, matanya bertemu iris kelabu pemuda itu, Hermione dapat melihat tekad dan amarah dalam sorot mata Draco.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Draco merasa takut dan kecewa akan tindakannya, merasa bahwa ia seharusnya tidak melakukan semua ini, merasa bahwa ia seharusnya bisa menjadi orang yang sedikit lebih baik. Sayangnya, sepersekian detik itu tak luput dari pengelihatan Hermione.

"Aku tahu kau tak sampai hati untuk membunuhnya," Hermione menghela napasnya, lalu berbalik, menatap sudut sudut ruangan yang gelap dan berdebu.

"Tidak, aku sanggup melakukannya," Draco berkata tegas.

"Kau seharusnya pergi, Draco. Lari dari kami, kau bisa bersembunyi-"

"Lalu apa?" Draco menuntut, "Setelah aku bersembunyi aku bisa apa? Menunggu kabar akhir dari peperangan ini? Menunggu kabar apakah ayahmu atau potter yang berhasil mengakhirinya?"

"Jika ayahku yang memenangkan peraduan ini, aku bisa memohonmu untuk kembali, aku akan memohon secara terhormat padamu dan tak mengaggapmu pengkhianat. Dan tak ada pilihan Potter yang akan menang." Hermione masih membelakangi Draco, tatapannya menerawang jauh.

"Mengapa kau tak mengerti juga?" Draco mendesah, lalu membalikkan tubuh Hermione untuk menghadapnya, matanya menatap mata Hermione tajam.

"Aku menginginkanmu," Draco berkata, "Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari aku ingin menjadi orang baik, lebih dari aku ingin perseteruan ini berakhir. Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari hidupku sendiri."

Keduanya saling menatap, terjebak dalam pandangan satu sama lain, ditarik tenggelam menuju kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan," Hermione berkata, "Tanganmu, atau tanganku yang akan menghentikan detak jantungnya."

-oOo-

 **So guys, what do you think about this chapter? I hope it's not fall short of :'**

 **Well, terimakasih untuk views, follows, dan favoritesnya, terimakasih juga untuk: _aquadewi_** , **_k1ller, AuroraDM, Guest, cherry16, swift,_ dan _puma178_ yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk review~**

 **PS : Maaf untuk beberapa kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya -yang ini juga- karena akunya banyak lupa dan tidak mengecek ulang hehe :v Aku juga berusaha membuat cerita ini nggak receh, tapi kalo masih receh maapkan ya.. Hatur nuhuun :***


	4. Fourth : Convulsion

Chapter 4

.

.

 **She** **was there alone with herself,**

 **Collected, tranquil, adoring,**

 **Comparing the serenity of her heart with the serenity of the skies.**

 **Her God is dark.**

-oOo-

Hermione termenung, mencoba mencerna apa yang telah Harry katakan padanya. Pikirannya terus beradu, berspekulasi dan mengkalkulasi seluruh kemungkinan yang ada.

"Harry," Seru Hermione, "Dari mana kau dapat kemungkinan Tom Riddle menggunakan sihir hitam?"

"Haruskah itu dipertanyakan, Mione? Kau-tahu-siapa itu penyihir jahat, sudah pasti ia menggunakan sihir hitam," Ron berseru sok pintar.

Hermione mendelik, "Aku kan hanya memastikan, Ron."

"Aku melihatnya dari pensieve. Ingatan Professor Slughorn," Jelas Harry, "Tom muda bertanya suatu sihir hitam pada Professor Slughorn, aku tak tahu apa itu, yang jelas Professor Slughorn marah besar." Harry menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran sofa lalu melepas kacamatanya yang berembun oleh keringat.

"Lalu?" Hermione menuntut

"Lalu, ternyata ingatan itu telah dimanipulasi oleh Professor Slughorn sendiri."

"Wow. Bagaimana caranya memanipulasi ingatan, Mione?" Ron tersenyum lebar, menunjukan seluruh giginya seperti orang bodoh.

Hermione mendengus lalu memukul Ron dengan buku yang sedang ia baca, Ron hanya mengaduh sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Hermione, menurutmu apa sihir hitam yang ditanyakan oleh Tom Riddle?" Tanya Harry menolehkan kepalanya pada Hermione.

Hermione memicingkan matanya, terlihat berpikir. "Aku tak tahu, Harry."

"Apa? Ada sesuatu tidak kau ketahui? _How surprised,"_ Seru Ron.

"Aku tidak membaca buku buku terlarang, Ron," Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Itu bisa apa saja, Inferius, Petrification, ramuan Xu Fu, atau meminum darah vampir selama hidupmu."

" _Ewh, sounds disgusting_ ," Ron menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau mengganggu sekali, Ron. Pergilah," Seru Harry menghela napas lalu memejamkan matanya, seolah meminta kesabarannya diperpanjang.

"Harry?" Sahut Ron

"Pergilah," Bisik Harry mengibaskan tangannya.

Ron mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga kamarnya.

"Jadi?" Ujar Hermione

"Jadi?" Harry balik bertanya

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

" _Well_ , entahlah. Kau benar benar tidak memiliki hipotesa tentang sihir Tom Riddle, Hermione?"

Hermione mendesah, "Sayangnya, tidak."

Harry menyugar rambutnya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hermione, mengisyaratkan agar Hermione mendekat padanya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang... Horcrux?" Bisik Harry.

Hermione terkesiap mundur, matanya terbelalak, lalu tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Umm.. Aku tahu tahu, Harry," Sahut Hermione sambil berdiri, "Aku akan ke perpustakaan."

Harry mengamati gelagat Hermione saat gadis itu melenggang keluar, lalu menghela napasnya dan berbaring kembali di sofa.

-oOo-

Tak ada suara sedikit pun terdengar dari menara astronomi, menara itu tampak lebih dingin dan gelap dari biasanya. Di pucuk menara paling atas, gadis itu terus menerus bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Hermione telah merapalkan mantra agar tak ada satupun aktivitasnya dapat terdengar atau terlihat oleh satupun makhluk bernyawa.

Harusnya sekarang ia sedang makan malam di aula besar bersama murid Gryffindor lainnya, kembali menutup jati dirinya dan berpura pura.

Ia kembali merasa bahwa semua ini adalah omong kosong, latihan latihan yang dikerahkan ayahnya sejak ia berumur empat tahun, pengontrolan sihir yang luar biasa, teknik manipulasi pikiran yang sudah tak diragukan, semua telah ia kuasai bahkan sebelum ia genap berusia delapan tahun.

Di usianya yang masih delapan sampai sepuluh tahun, ayahnya melatihnya menggunakan sihir hitam, kemampuannya terus berkembang dengan pesatnya sampai ia harus masuk Hogwarts.

Saat itulah ayahnya memberi tahu bahwa ia harus menyembunyikan sihirnya dan bersikap seperti anak anak pada umumnya, sihir dengan tongkat, tanpa sihir hitam. Saat itu pula lah ia diberitahu untuk mendekati lelaki bernama Harry Potter, memanipulasi semua orang bahwa ia adalah Hermione Granger si _mudblood._

Saat itu, ia baru tahu. Voldemort, penyihir paling kejam di masa ini, ia-yang-namanya tak-boleh-disebut, adalah ayahnya.

Ayahnya adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Hermione tertawa, haruskah ia bunuh Potter sekarang juga? Toh, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Ayahnya juga tak akan marah, jika faktanya ia telah membunuh musuh ayahnya sendiri.

Jika Potter berhasil menghancurkan satu saja pecahan jiwa ayahnya, maka apa yang telah ia lakukan bertahun tahun ini sia sia. Senyum yang ia paksakan agar terlihat ramah, emosi yang ia tekan agar terlihat baik hati, rasa benci yang ia tutupi agar sempurna penyamaran ini sirna sudah. Lebih baik ia bunuh saja Potter sialan itu sekalian.

Hermione menghela napas, lalu mulai menuju tangga menurun sambil meluruhkan mantranya, bagaimana pun juga Hermione Granger pasti mengikuti seluruh kegiatan, termasuk makan malam.

Gema langkah Hermione bergaung di koridor yang sepi, sayup sayup terdengar suara dentingan piring dan murid murid yang mengobrol tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Hermione sedang mempercepat langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara Harry.

"Aku tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, Malfoy!"

Hermione tertegun, ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati suara itu berasal dari toilet perempuan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu saat terdengar suara ledakan dari pipa air.

Hermione mengintip lalu melihat Draco dan Harry yang sedang beradu mantra, ia terus mengamati saat Draco melempar mantra pada Harry, toilet itu terlihat sangat kacau dengan pipa bocor, air yang tumpah kemana mana, beberapa bilik yang hancur, dan dinding yang hitam hangus terbakar api.

Harry berjalan melewati bilik menuju Draco dengan tongkat siaga, lalu tiba tiba saja,

" _Sectumsempra_!"

Mantra itu mendarat tepat di dada Draco, Hermione terkesiap, "Draco!"

Hermione berlari lalu berhenti tepat di antara Harry dan Draco, pandangannya menggelap melihat Draco yang terbaring lemah dengan pakaian terkoyak dan luka sayatan disana sini tubuhnya dengan darah yang terus merembes keluar bercampur dengan genangan air.

Hermione menoleh pada Harry, Harry terbelalak melihat mata Hermione yang berubah menjadi hitam namun terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi apapun.

"Kesalahan terbesarmu, Potter," Hermione berbisik, namun suaranya dapat terdengar jelas oleh Harry, lalu seketika ia merasa tubuhnya dihujam oleh pecahan kaca dan timah panas.

"Her.. Hermione.." Harry mengerang, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan sakit yang nyaris tak tertahankan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau hanya sampah. Tak ada yang menginginkanmu di hidupnya. Bahkan orang tuamu, Potter," Hermione terus berkata selagi ia mengobrak abrik isi kepala Harry, menampilkan seluruh kenangan terburuk yang ada di otaknya.

Harry meraung raung kesakitan, ia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi selain rasa sakit, seluruh tubuhnya seperti dikuliti lalu dimasukan kedalam besi panas, panas itu terus mengalir dalam darahnya sementara kenangan kenangan tentang kematian orang tuanya, penindasan semasa kecil, betapa ia yatim piatu terus terputar dalam pikirannya. Ia benar benar merasa rusak luar dalam.

Hermione tertawa, "Kau pikir kau begitu dicintai, Potter? Tidak! Orang tuamu tak mencintaimu, mereka hanya terlalu malas untuk melindungi dan membesarkanmu. Mereka lebih memilih mati dan menitipkanmu pada orang lain."

Hermione mengangkat tangannya, lalu tubuh Harry yang semula terbaring mulai melayang di udara, mulutnya tak berhenti meraung dan mengerang, urat urat terlihat jelas menonjol di lehernya, matanya terbalik hanya menyisakan putihnya.

Hermione berjalan menuju Harry dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau tahu kenapa, Potter? Karena kau sebegitu tak diinginkannya." Hermione mengibaskan tangannya lalu Harry terhempas jauh ke sudut ruangan dengan suara berdebum dan tembok yang retak.

Hermione tengah mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry saat terdengar suara Draco mengerang.

"Hermione..."

Hermione tersentak lalu menoleh pada Draco, matanya kembali normal dengan iris kehijauan.

"Draco," Hermione lari menghampiri Draco lalu mendekap tubuh pemuda itu saat mereka hilang bersamaan dengan gumpalan hitam yang terbang bersama angin kencang.

Harry terduduk lemah di tempatnya, sementara kesadaran semakin memudar meninggalkannya.

-oOo-

 **Heyyooo gaes!**

 **First, I apology for the very late update. Karena aku masih mematangkan konsep dan alur cerita ini :'**

 **Kedua, aku minta maaf atas segala kekurangannya, jangan bosen buat baca dan koreksi ya :D**

 **Ketiga, terimakasi untuk kalian yang udah baca, follow, favorite, dan _aquadewi,_** _ **puma178, k1ller,**_ **dan** ** _Lintang Ratri_ yang udah revieww~**

 **OKE MAKASI MANTEMAN, SEE YOU SOON ***


	5. Fifth : The Beginning

Chapter 5

.

.

 **These violent delights have violent ends**

 **And in their triump die, like fire and powder**

 **Which, as they kiss, consume**

 **Quick and accurate in spotting unstable streaks each other**

 **-oOo-**

Draco baru saja melawati pintu aula besar saat ia melihat Katie Bell sedang bercakap dengan Harry, mereka berada di satu garis lurus dua puluh lima meter jarak pandang didepannya. Draco tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun jika ia boleh memprediksi sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kutukan yang menyerang Katie minggu lalu.

Matanya dan mata Katie bertemu, seketika itu juga perasaan bersalah menerjangnya dengan begitu hebatnya, ia tahu seharusnya ia merasa kecewa karena gagal membunuh Dumbledore, atau merasa kesal karena ternyata ia meninggalkan satu saksi hidup atas dosanya, namun ia tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya, tempat yang tak pernah ia berani ungkapkan bahkan saat ia sendirian, ia merasa bersalah.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Perasaan itu begitu menggelegak di dalam dadanya, siap menenggelamkannya ke lautan gelap di ujung hatinya, lalu tikungan tajam ke kiri dimana ia terus menerus menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Ia tak tahan lagi.

Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula, mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin dari perasaan yang terus menggelayutinya, mencoba keluar dari kungkungan hitam yang terus memenjarakannya, napasnya menderu, ia tak tahu bahwa seluruh pergelutan batin ini akan menuntunnya menuju kesengsaraan yang irasional seperti ini.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Draco sudah berada di toilet perempuan, mencengkram erat wastafel di hadapannya. Ia lalu melepas sweaternya dengan kasar, berusaha keluar dari perasaan sesak di dadanya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kemari, tak ada alasan spesifik, hanya duduk merenung meratapi betapa takdir menyumpahinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Draco melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, ia hampir tertawa melihat betapa terlihat putus asa bayangan di hadapannya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha meluruskan tindakannya, bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Toh, ia seorang death eater. Toh, itulah yang dilakukan para death eaters kan? Menyakiti, merusak, membunuh.

Ia menghela napasnya yang bergetar, isakan kecil terdengar darinya, matanya mulai basah oleh air mata. Kali ini, akhirnya dia mengizinkan dirinya menangis.

"Aku tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, Malfoy!"

Draco tersentak terkejut saat ia mendapati Harry sudah berada di belakangnya dengan tongkat yang teracung. Ia berbalik, mengambil tongkatnya dan langsung menerjang Harry dengan sihirnya.

Meleset.

Setelah itu mereka terus beradu mantra, mengutuk satu sama lain, tak ada lagi batasan batasan yang selama ini ia bangun.

Kali ini, ia biarkan emosi mengontrolnya. Tak lagi peduli jika fakta bahwa dia death eater akan terungkap, tak peduli jika fakta bahwa dia yang selama ini mencoba membunuh Dumbledore terungkap.

Sungguh, kali ini dia tak ingin peduli lagi. Ia hanya butuh pelampiasan atas segala gemuruh di hatinya.

Harry menyerang dengan hati hati dan penuh perhitungan, sedang Draco menyerang dengan kekalutan pikirannya, tak lagi memerhatikan sekitar, hanya terus menyerang.

Saat kau biarkan amarah menguasai dirimu, maka saat itulah kau menuntun dirimu sendiri menuju kehancuran. Dan isyarat itu tak pelak hanya isyarat sebuah celaka.

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

Kutukan Harry meluncur dengan tepatnya menuju dada Draco.

Ini benar benar di luar ekspetasi mereka, Harry tak menyangka bahwa efek kutukan itu membuat orang sekarat, Draco tak meyangka kutukan itu akan tepat mengenainya.

Draco mendengar suara wanita memanggil namanya, namun ia sudah mulai tertelan kegelapan, telinganya berdengung, kesadarannya hanya tinggal seiris tipis.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terbaring terluka disini, ia merasakan dinginnya air menyatu dengan tubuhnya, ia pasrahkan dirinya pada kegelapan yang semakin melumatnya.

Lalu dia mendengar suara berdebum keras. Siapa itu? Oh, mungkinkah Potter? Apa yang dia lakukan? Lalu kilasan suara wanita itu terdengar beriringan dengan raungan seorang lelaki. Ah, ya, wanita yang tadi memanggilnya. Wanita? Siapa?

Sekarang Draco mulai berpegang pada seiris tipis kesadarannya, beruasaha mengoptimalkan kerja otaknya untuk membuka mata. Matanya berhasil menerima rangsangan cahaya, ia melihat ada siluet buram seorang wanita.

Merlin, itu Hermione! Pikirannya menjerit, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dan- Oh cintaku, matanya hitam, hitam pekat yang hanya menyisakan sedikit putihnya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hermione.." Draco memaksudkan panggilan itu sebagai seruan, tapi bahkan ia nyaris tak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian, Draco merasakan sepasang tangan merengkuhnya, lalu semuanya gelap. Ia merasa seperti melayang.

-oOo-

Harry mengerjapkan matanya, perlahan sel sel otaknya mulai menyusun tiap rangsangan yang ada, suara suara burung hantu dan makhluk malam lainnya, aroma khas ramuan yang menusuk penciumannya, tekstur bahan yang dibawahnya, lalu cahaya redup yang mulai membentuk siluet benda benda di sekelilingnya.

Ginny yang melihat Harry mulai membuka matanya spontan langsung berdiri dari kursinya, pinggulnya membentur ujung ranjang, "Harry! Kau baik baik saja?" serunya.

Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Jam dua malam," sahut Ginny sambil mengambil ramuan untuk Harry, "Minumlah," Ginny mengarahkan ujung botol tersebut pada Harry. Harry meminumnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Tanya Harry lemah sambil mengambil kacamatanya di atas nakas.

"Ini malam ke dua puluh satu. Kau ditemukan malam hari di toilet perempuan setelah Ron menyadari ketidakhadiranmu lalu disinilah kau sekarang," Seru Ginny.

"A-aku- aku tidak- Tunggu. Siapa yang menemukanku malam itu?"

"Apakah itu penting, Harry? Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya kami saat menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai yang penuh air dan darah dan serpihan kaca? Kau tahu betapa berantakannya kondisi toilet saat itu? Seperti ada tornado yang menghantam tempat itu, seluruh barang rusak, retak, pecah. Dan ada banyak darah, Harry!" Ginny mengucapkannya dengan memejamkan mata, seolah mencoba mengusir bayangan bayangan tersebut dari pikirannya.

"Kau mengalami patah tulang belakang, beberapa kelumpuhan saraf, dan trauma otak. Bersyukurlah para healer sudah kemari dan mengobatimu dengan cepat, sehingga kau sadar tanpa harus merasakan proses pengobatan," Lanjut Ginny

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Rahang Ginny mengeras, "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya.

Harry berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, sekelibat kenangan tentang malam itu menghampirinya. Tiba tiba ia dilingkupi oleh rasa takut yang teramat sangat, menggerogoti tiap jengkal kesadarannya. Ia hilang akal.

"Her- Herm-"

"Hermione hilang. Pada malam kau ditemukan di toilet. Beberapa murid Slytherin juga menghilang," Potong Ginny.

Harry merasakan tubuhnya menggigil, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, atau lakukan. Ia bingung. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini semua terlalu cepat, terlalu mendadak, terlalu sulit dipahami.

"Harry?" Panggil Ginny.

"Aku butuh udara segar," Sahut Harry lalu menyibakkan selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang. Ia bergetar, tubuhnya seketika dihujam rasa sakit tepat saat kakinya menyentuh lantai. Tapi ia tak peduli. Masih ada yang lebih menyakitkan di otak dan hatinya.

Dia berlari.

Kenyataan ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Kenyataan bahwa ia disakiti oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

-oOo-

Hermione tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, napasnya terengah. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya ia bermimpi tentang wanita itu. Wanita berambut pirang panjang. Wanita itu selalu tampak sangat cantik dalam mimpi mimpinya, namun ia selalu diiringi latar yang gelap, daratan pertempuran, sinar sinar dari mantra yang berkelebatan.

Namun, kali ini Hermione dapat melihat adanya sebuah ritual. Ada sosok berjubah hitam dan kuali yang besar disana, seolah mereka sedang melakukan eksperimen besar besaran.

Ia benar benar tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan _deja vu_ yang menghampirinya.

Mimpi bisa menjadi hal yang berbahaya di dunia sihir. Atau menjadi suatu pertanda.

Hermione beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri di depan cermin yang sudah buram disamping ranjang, mengamati bayangan dirinya. Ia merasa asing melihat dirinya yang berambut hitam dan bermata hijau, dia sudah terlalu sering bercermin dan mendapati rambut ikal dan matanya cokelat.

Sudah hampir satu bulan dia berada di sebuah desa kecil di perbatasan antara Tibet dan Nepal. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Dia hanya ingin bernapas, mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan segala tetek bengek dunia sihir, mencoba lari dari suratan takdirnya. Dari ayahnya.

Hermione melirik Draco yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Hermione dapat mendengar suara napasnya, dadanya naik turun beraturan, bola matanya terlihat bergerak dibawah kelopak matanya. Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi.

Hermione ingat bagaimana rasanya saat ia membawa Draco pergi dari Hogwarts kemari dengan tubuhnya yang terluka. Ia ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat Draco diambang kematian. Ia tak tahu apa pun selain hanya berusaha menyembuhkannya, namun seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah menggunakan sihir untuk mengobati.

Tapi tak ada yang tak bisa ia sihir, bukan? Luka Draco sembuh malam itu juga.

"Hey," Seru Draco yang terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Aku baik baik saja," sahut Hermione.

Draco berjalan ke arah Hermione lalu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, Hermione menatap Draco dari pantulan cermin.

"Mia." Hermione merasakan tangan Draco pada tangannya yang mengepal, jemarinya perlahan membuka. Basah. Ada pecahan kaca entah dari mana yang sejak tadi digenggamnya erat. Hermione tersadar melihat hujaman kaca tersebut dan melihat darah yang mengaliri telapak tangannya.

"A-aku- sungguh, aku tak tahu." Hermione merasa linglung. Hal yang tak pernah terjadi selama ini.

" _Nightmare_?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione terdiam.

"Tidak apa apa. Apa pun yang kau lihat. Tak apa," Kata Draco.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Bisik Hermione.

"Tak ada. Tak ada yang harus kita lakukan. Saat tiba saatnya, kita akan kembali lagi. Tapi untuk sekarang, berhentilah sejenak."

Hermione berbalik menghadap Draco, merasakan keberaaan lelaki itu. Tangan Draco memegang pundakanya, hangat pada kulitnya yang dingin. Lalu tangannya turun membelai punggung Hermione, menyusuri lekuk tulang punggungnya, tali sutra gaun tidurnya, tulang belikatnya yang terbuka, merapatkan Hermione pada tubuhnya.

"Cium aku," Bisik Hermione

"Uhm?" Draco bergumam. Matanya terpejam.

"Kaumembuatku meragukan diriku sendiri," kata Hermione. "Aku dibesarkan dengansegala kemampuan dan target, kehendak ayahku menjadikanku senjata pembunuhsudah tertanam sejak aku berkepang dua. Saat kupikir aku sudah tak bisamerasakan atau mengenal cinta, kau hadir dan berkata kau menyukaiku, lalu kitabertunangan."

"Aku percaya bahwa cinta hanya akan menjadi kelemahanku, melumpuhkanku perlahan atas nama cinta. Namun, di hari kau terluka, aku benar benar mendapatkan kekuatan yang selama ini aku tekan, sesuatu yang menggelegak dan membucah dalam diriku. Ketika kau menciumku, aku percaya, bahwa cintamu telah membebaskanku. Memberiku harapan bahwa mungkin aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang pantas dicintai," Suara Hermione bergetar, Draco dapat melihat air mata mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau adalah tempat kesetiaanku terletak, dan aku tak pernah memberi siapa pun alasan untuk meragukan kesetiaanku. Kaulah cintaku Hermione, bagiku, hanya ada kau. Dan sepak terjang orang sinting tertentu tak bisa menghentikanku." Kata Draco.

Draco menundukan muka untuk mencium Hermione tepat ketika Hermione mendekat. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan kekuatan yang mengalirkan sengatan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita tidur," Bisik Draco mengelus rambutnya.

Hermione menurut. Ia bersandar pada Draco, merebahkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Draco. Draco menarik Hermione lebih dekat, menempatkannya lebih rapi pada sisi tubuhnya.

"Draco?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Dia sudah tertidur, napasnya teratur dan detak jantungnya melambat santai. Hermione memejamkan matanya, selagi ia terhanyut kedalam kegelapan sebersit penyadaraan menghampirinya, terngiang seperti ingatan dalam mimpi

Wanita itu,

Iris matanya berwarna hijau.

 **-oOo-**

 _Note : "Sepak terjang orang sinting tertentu" diambil dari novel The Mortal Instuments : City of Heavenly Fire_

 **Heyyoo! sorry for the late update :' I really am sorry :(**

 **Hpku rusak kan jadi aku harus bawa bawa lappy ke sekula, terus memburu wifi geratis, jadi begini deh :v**

 **Btw, ini chapt terpanjang yang pernah kubikin hoho 1700 words!** (biasa, anaknya kedul emang) **Sebenarnya sedang tidak ada keromantisan di otakku tapi kan pasti untuk kalian yang nunggu cerita ini** (kalo ada) **pasti pengen ada dramione moment gitu kan, jadi aku adain deh tapi ya** **h** **gitu :'v**

 **Terimakasih** **untuk** ** _ayuniejung, RyuuSei428, aquadewi, Guest, k1ller, Icce99, swift, Fadhilah20fy_** **yang sudah mereview :D**

 **Btw, kalian bisa liat juga cerita ini di wattpad atas nama azurazhfr, karena aku lebih sering merevisi yang disitu :v disini ribet sih kalo mau revisi :'**

 **Oke ini panjang banget deh :v** **See you soon! ***


	6. Sixth : Equilibrium

Chapter 6

.

.

 **In each of us lie Good and Bad,**

 **Light and Dark, Art and Pain,**

 **Choice and Regret, Cruelty and Sacrifice.**

 **The two as beautifully balanced and coordinated as birds.**

 **-oOo-**

Wanita itu duduk di singgasananya, memandang punggung lelaki berjubah hitam di hadapannya. Api magis mengelilingi ruangan itu, menciptakan siluet merah keemasan yang dikelilingi oleh bayangan. Rambut pirang si wanita terlihat berkilau dibawah temaram cahaya api, raut wajahnya terlihat anggun namun tak terbaca.

"Kau sudah menemukan dimana gadis itu?" Si wanita berkata pelan, lebih menyerupai bisikan.

Lelaki di hadapannya menoleh, lalu menggeleng padanya.

Mata hijau si wanita berkilat, "Kau tahu seberapa besar konsekuensinya bila kau kehilangan dia?"

"Sure, My Lady." Sahut lelaki itu.

"Darah magisnya terlalu besar, akan ada satu titik dimana kau tak akan bisa menundukkannya."

"Tapi-"

"Kau kuajarkan meramu keabadian, mengendalikan apa yang mereka sebut 'sihir'. Tapi gadis itu, kuanugrahkan segenggam pengetahuan dan sebagian kekuatanku. Kau pikir kau dapat mengatasinya?" Wanita itu berdiri, gaun sutranya bergelenyar berkilauan.

"Dia tak akan mengkhianatiku. Aku akan memenangkan pertaruhan ini. Kau tahu itu." Sahut si lelaki.

Wanita itu tertawa, sudah lama sekali sejak ia lepas dari Surga ia tak melihat seorang fana yang begitu berambisi seolah olah dirinya sanggup membumihanguskan dunia. Dan mungkin memang sanggup.

"Tentu kau akan memenangkannya, Sayangku. Ada aku."

Lelaki itu menggapai untuk melilitkan jemarinya dalam rambut keemasan si wanita, lalu berbicara mendesis kepadanya, seperti ular.

Si wanita terkikik lembut, "Ambil dunia ini, Cintaku. Hancurkan seluruhnya menjadi abu," katanya. "Hadiahku untukmu."

-oOo-

Hermione duduk di pinggir jendela, merasakan sinar matahari ditengah dinginnya udara, mendengar suara suara yak yang sedang merumput. Ia mengaduk mangkuk Po Cha-nya, mengamati bercampurnya teh dengan mentega.

Ia mulai meneguk Po Cha-nya merasakan sensasi pahit teh hitam bercampur dengan gurih susu mentega di lidahnya. Ia selalu merasa perpaduan antara teh, susu, dan mentega adalah perpaduan yang mengerikan, namun rasanya tidak mengerikan sama sekali.

Hermione sedang memakan tsampa-nya saat Draco masuk ke rumah. Hermione menoleh dan mendapati Draco sedang menggantung mantelnya, pipinya memerah karena dinginnya suhu luar.

"Kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Hermione.

"Para yak itu mulai berkeliaran disini, aku mengiringnya menuju tempat yang lebih 'kondusif'" Kata Draco berjalan menghampiri Hermione. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Sarapan." Hermione mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Draco, mengaktifkan mantra penghangat tubuh untuk pemuda itu.

Draco duduk di hadapan Hermione lalu membuka mulutnya, menunjuk nunjuk ke arah mulutnya yang terbuka, isyarat agar Hermione menyuapkan tsampa-nya.

Hermione tersenyum lalu mencelupkan tsampa-nya ke dalam po cha dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Draco.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Draco.

"Hmm.. Kau mau main catur?"

Draco menyeringai, "Apa taruhannya?"

"Kalau aku menang, kau jadi budakku sehari penuh. Kalau kau yang menang," Hermione balas menyeringai. "Lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan."

"Tawaran yang menarik," kata Draco. "Atur papannya, Nona."

Satu jam kemudian Draco hanya terdiam mengamati papan catur di hadapannya, mulai bertanya tanya apa yang telah ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri. Bidak bidak caturnya hanya beberapa yang masih berdiri, sisanya sudah menjadi serpih serpih debu pembataian oleh Hermione. Benar benar berantakan.

Draco selalu menganggap dirinya adalah pemain catur yang cukup mahir, tapi Hermione bermain seperti orang kesetanan.

"Checkmate!" Hermione berseru riang. "Janjimu, Tuan," Ucapnya menyeringai.

Draco tertawa lalu menggeser kasar papan catur tersebut, menghasilkan bunyi jatuh yang berserakan. Sebuah senyum malas melengkung di bibir Draco, mata abunya menatap Hermione dengan cara yang sangat mesum.

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan segala macam cara untuk menyambut kekalahanmu." Nada suara Draco terdengar sedih, namun matanya menyala dengan emosi yang berbeda.

Draco bersiap menerjang Hermione saat gadis itu pura pura menjerit ketakutan dan berlari ke kamar.

"Ah, jadi begitu cara yang kau inginkan?" Draco berteriak. "Apakah aku harus kesana dan menjemputmu, sayang?"

Draco berlari menuju kamar dan mendapati Hermione tengah duduk di tengah ranjang sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

Draco melangkah menuju Hermione dengan perlahan dan penuh kelicikan, "Kau sudah menguji kesabaranku, Nona."

"Oh Tuanku, kumohon, bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" Hermione berkata dengan nada yang dibuat memelas. "Aku hanyalah seorang dara rapuh tanpa perlindungan."

Draco tertawa, "Sayang sekali, Nona muda. Tak ada yang kupedulikan selain hasratku sendiri."

Draco mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

Hermione menggigit bibir, "Tuhan tahu aku tak bisa menolak pesonamu, Tuan," Ucapnya dengan nada memelas yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Draco menerjang Hermione di ranjang, membuat gadis itu menjerit tertawa. Hermione menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berada di atas Draco lalu menunduk, rambutnya jatuh membentuk tirai hitam mengelilingi wajahnya dan Draco.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan mendalami peran ini." Ujarnya jenaka.

"Kau yang memulai," Sahut Draco sambil meraih pinggang Hermione dan menggulingkannya hingga gadis itu berada di bawahnya, rambut hitam Hermione menyebar di atas bantal. Dia membungkuk dan mendaratkan ciuman pada mulut Hermione.

"Well, Miss Riddle." Draco menyeringai lalu menekan lututnya pada paha dalam Hermione, menggesernya untuk merenggangkannya lebih lebar. "Karena aku menjadi budakmu hari ini, aku yang sepenuhnya akan mendemonstrasikan adegan ini."

-oOo-

Keheningan yang tercipta benar benar kental di ruang rekreasi tersebut. Para gryffindor hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan Harry.

"Konyol. Kau konyol sekali. Ini semua gila. Hermione tak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu," Ucap Ron mendelik.

Harry mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat, jantungnya masih berpacu setelah pengakuan dahsyatnya. "Kau kira aku mengarangnya, Ron?" Desahnya. "Aku pun benar benar menginginkan ini hanya karangan, namun apa yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran."

"Tapi Harry, Hermione tidak- maksudku, mungkin- bagaimana bisa?" Sahut Ginny.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kau gila!" Seru Ron.

"Ron aku bersungguh sungguh-"

"Hermione tidak mungkin seperti itu, aku tak tahu apa masalahmu-"

"Aku. Tidak. Berbohong," Potong Harry tegas.

"Tapi itu sinting sekali! Aku tak bisa mebayangkan- Fuck! Dia sahabat kita-"

"DAN DIA MENYAKITIKU, RON! Kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat dia menyakitiku?" Harry gemetar. "Kau tahu betapa aku merasa rusak dan sia sia saat dia menyiksaku? Kau tahu betapa aku ingin tak percaya pada semua ini?" Serunya putus asa. "Dia sahabatku, adik perempuanku."

"Sekarang, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dia," Lanjut Harry terdengar amat lemah dan rapuh.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny merengkuh Harry kedalam pelukannya. "Haruskah kita memberitahu Order tentang hal ini?"

Harry terdiam.

"Kau pikir aku memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya?" Gumam Harry.

Ron berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Oke. Aku benar benar butuh 'pencerahan'."

Ginny mencoba menggapai tangan Ron, memintanya untuk tetap disini.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku sendiri." Dengan terucapnya kalimat itu, Ron pergi keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

Ginny terdiam menatap Harry, melihat betapa lesunya pemuda itu belakangan ini, mencermati lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

"Harry, andai aku bisa membuat ini lebih baik, a-"

Harry berdiri, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

-oOo-

Hermione memakai mantel hijau zaitunnya lalu keluar dari rumah. Begitu membuka pintu, ia langsung disambut oleh angin yang berhembus tepat ke wajahnya. Perlahan dan dingin. Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Draco, lalu ia menemukan pemuda berbeanie hitam itu di atas bukit.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat mendaki bukit, merasakan embun dingin pada rerumputan yang menyentuh jarinya. Hermione melihat Draco yang sedang berjongkok memetik bunga bunga poeny kecil. Kelopak kelopak merah muda itu terlihat cantik sekali.

"Hey," Sapanya menghampiri Draco.

Draco bergumam.

"Kau jahat sekali," Sahut Hermione.

Draco menoleh lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu Hermione melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bisa bayangkan rasanya menjadi bunga bunga itu? Kau telah memisahkannya dari akarnya, mengeluarkannya dari zona amannya, mencabutnya dari satu satunya kehidupan yang dia miliki. Kau cabut lalu kau buang."

Draco mendengus, "Lihat siapa yang berkata."

"Hey, aku kan hanya memberitahu." Hermione duduk disamping Draco.

"Memang begini siklusnya. Yang kuat akan mengalahkan yang lemah. Alam sendiri yang akan memilahnya, membiarkan siapa yang kuat dan layak untuk bertahan, dan menghancurkan yang lemah dan layak untuk ditinggalkan."

Mereka berdua terdiam,

"Aku tahu," Gumam Hermione.

Draco meraih tangannya, "Tapi kita akan tetap kuat, kan?"

Hermione nyaris tersenyum saat anak panah magis berwarna ungu melintas dengan cepatnya diantara mereka, memotong beberapa helai rambut Hermione.

Mereka berdua langsung berbalik dan memasang sikap siaga, siap menyerang siapapun yang telah menembakan anak panahnya.

Saat Hermione melihat sekilas jubah ungu dibalik pepohonan, saat itulah dia langsung mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

Gadis berjubah ungu itu langsung terpental jauh dengan bunyi berdebum.

Hermione dan Draco berlari ke arah orang tersebut. Tudung ungunya menutupi mata, helai helai rambut merah keluar dari jubahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Draco

Gadis itu mendongak lalu melepas tudungnya, menampilkan helai helai merah rambutnya dan telinga yang tampak runcing ke atas. Ia tampak seperti bocah berumur tiga belas tahun.

Matanya membulat saat melihat Hermione, gadis itu terbelalak. Ia menatap Hermione dengan teliti.

"Ternyata benar. Kaulah si pemberat timbangan!"

-oOo-

 **Yuhuuu~ akhirnya aku bisa update juga** (๑و•̀ω•́)و

 **Terimakasih sekali untuk _Fadhilah20fy, ayuniejung, puma178, Lililala2409, elfitri, k1ller, puellaxcld, Icce99, Kia Potter_ dan 2 _Guest_ yang aku gatau siapa namanya:v**

 **Awalnya aku udah males lanjutin ini karena pas aku reread ceritanya tuh kayak yang maksain wkwk tapi liat review kalian aku terilhami untuk lanjut lagi :') SO YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! *keprokkeprok**

 **Oke babayy* selamat lebaran ya gaes!!**

(づ ' 3' )づ _xoxo_


End file.
